The combat sport is a game of strategy and technology. In prior art robot devices are described and engineered with a concentration in real world combat scenarios. Some related matter involved training devices to train law enforcement. For example in one invention (U.S. Pat. No. 9,052,165) consists of real combat ready designs to deflect bullets and achieve stealth. In one particular invention (U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,257) a robot shaped like a human is used for training people in firefight engagement, however the tall humanoid design makes it impractical in terrain situations due to toppling over risk. U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,257 ignores a gun configuration with wide spread projectile fire. The low chassis design in U.S. Pat. No. 8,655,257 also would make it problematic in handling over terrain and the gun configuration a hassle to achieve accuracy.
There are robots that use similar mechanics to achieve movement and shooting. Some of these inventions handle dangerous or hazardous environments too dangerous for people. This invention differs from other similar inventions in many ways. This particular invention is more for sport related tactical advantage and entertainment and not in any way for real combat use.
In general the prior art ignores tailoring a comprehensive practical platform to play within combat sport rules and parameters. The prior art mentioned is in the real combat and training niche with different approaches to functionality.